Known computer vision systems, particularly those that offer stereo vision, are extremely complex and fragile.
For example, from the perspective of their mechanical construction, maintaining the alignment of the optical hardware is extremely difficult and expensive.
As another example, maintaining the integrity of high speed cabling and connectors is extremely difficult and expensive.
This is particularly true for computer vision (or “CV”) systems subject to frequent mechanical disturbances (e.g., shocks, vibration, or both). Environments subject to such disturbances often also include temperature variation as an additional complication. Environments with these types of complications occur, for example, when CV systems are deployed on mobile platforms (such as autonomous, or semi-autonomous, vehicles).
This is unfortunate since, with respect to just information processing hardware itself, the cost of rugged systems has decreased dramatically in recent years. For example, currently-available smartphones are, in effect, rugged and inexpensive computer systems that also offer an ability to make telephone calls. If the additional vulnerabilities of CV systems can be addressed in an inexpensive way, the widespread use of such systems, with their concomitant benefit to society, can soon be expected.
Accordingly, there is a need for powerful and versatile CV systems, that are still rugged and inexpensive.